


The Heart of a Monster

by ZephyrLegend



Series: The Kylo Ren Poetry Collection [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry, Sonnets, Wanted to write another, this one is emo AF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrLegend/pseuds/ZephyrLegend
Summary: "You have that look in your eyes. From the forest, when you called me a monster."





	The Heart of a Monster

A heart of darkness beats in staccato

Wretched beast encased in a wreath of thorns

Growling, spitting, cursing, ostinato

A shadow on the brow, a crown adorns

 

A creature rattles in his silent cage

Ribbons of pain curling around his soul

Tightening, frightening, a frenzied rage

A bile of hate and torment swallowed whole

 

But inside, the monster is just a man

Broken and bleeding, a desperate trial

To find the end, you find where he began

Hoping, pleading, to be something worthwhile

 

The road to hell is paved with good intent

And tread by weary feet into descent


End file.
